CHOICES
by honey0716
Summary: ELENA REFUSES TO GIVE UP HOPE THAT STEFAN CAN BE SAVED AND COME BACK TO HER. ..AND IS STEFAN REALLY UNDER COMPULSION OR IS HE ACTING TO KEEP ELENA SAFE?
1. Chapter 1

"Stefan" I called out as I entered the boarding house. Damon would be pissed if he found out I was here alone. He had this urge to protect me and in a way I liked it..It was new.

I was frustrated. I couldn't say Stefan's name the way I wanted. My voice was dry, it felt like my throat was on fire. I couldn't breathe.

Stefan was gone. A ghost. There was no love. I told him I would'nt love a ghost all my life. I couldn't. He was locked in the cell until Damon decided to let him out. That night Damon slept next to me, a few times my arm brushed up against his. I was telling the truth, maybe Damon was the one that could break through to Stefan.

Damon...there has been so much they have been through. He always came through for me. Damon surprised me everyday, the way he would protect me..the way he would make me feel safe..safe from Stefan.

It chilled me know that it was now Stefan that I needed protection, but a part of me knew he wouldn't hurt me, but am I fooling myself?

When Stefan caught me from the bleachers. I felt it. That feeling of security and passion..Did he feel it? The way he looked at me. I knew he would catch me.

"Elena" My heart stopped. Stefan's voice coaxed.

I turned to him, my hair falling into place. He was leaning against the wall looking at me with those eyes that always made me forget who I was and what I was going to say. His eyes..green..like green leaves in the moonlight.

"Stefan" I managed to say. My heart was racing and I knew he could hear that. I looked back at him. He was so handsome. It broke my heart. I didn't realize I was staring until Stefan broke the silence.

"I know..I'm heard to resist. The scent. I remember it..but is there something you wanted in paticular? I'm hungry..I was about to go find someone to eat."

I glared at him.

"I mean something to eat...joking..lighten up Elena" Stefan said laughing.

His smile was so cruel. No emotion. A careless smile. His pale, chiseled features distracting her.

"I came to tell you something." I said, trying to make my voice sound brave.

Stefan came closer to me. "Can't it wait? Can't be that important, if it's escaping your lips."

I cringed at his harsh words. This wasn't my Stefan.

"No. It Can't"

"Figured. Okay..Elena..Tell me what I can do for you..and I'll do it."

I saw how he looked me up and down, taking on my body.

Carefully never taking my eyes from his. I removed my jacket, exposing my neck.

"You win." I said.

Stefan looked at me like he was confused."

"You win Stefan..and Klaus. I can't likve like this anymore Stefan."

Stefan tensed up and walked closer to me. I had tears in my eyes, I was trying to keep it together.

"I feel like a ghost..you and Klaus..you have taken my life away..I give up."

"So you are finally letting go of hope that someday I'll return to you and we run off into the sunset?" Stefan asked.

I reached into my bag that I still had on my shoulder and pulled out the small .32 gun. I put the gun to my head. I wanted an end.

Before I could even gasp, I was slammed into the wall. My back felt like it was on fire. Stefan snatched the gun out of my hand and threw it across the room. Stefan had me pinned, his body against mine. My arms over my head.

"Are you out of your mind Elena?" Stfan screamed. I've never heard him yell like that.

"Not yet..but I'm getting there." I screamed back at him.

"Why would you do that?" Stefan asked calmly, his eyes searching mine.

More tears welled up in my eyes. "Why not? You know it will happen anyway...A human blood bag? You think thats a life? Just kill me Stefan please..I don't want to live like this."

I had my throat exposed. I knew Stefan could feel my sweet pulse.

It filled all his senses, the heating of her heart, the smell of her exotic blood, just inches from him. So sweet. His head was spinning.

Stefan looked sharply at me. I looked back with eyes that were limpid, deep blue pools of innocence.

Stefan let go of my arms, I let them fall to my sides.

"Who would make painfully miserable?" Stefan asked, clearly trying to change the mood.

I crossed my arms. "don't worry..I'll come back as a ghost na dhaunt..make you miserable."

Stefan smiled. "Could you be naked in these haunts?"

I almost smiled. "Please..We both know you can't stand the sight of me."

Stefan brought his fingertips to the side of my cheek. "I beg to differ."

I flinched. "You don't get to touch me."

"No?" Stefan questioned.

"No." I repeated firmly.

"It never bothered you beofre when I touched you...you actually quite enjoyed it." Stefan said grinning ear to ear.

"Well it bothers me now." I was trying to be strong.

Stefan moved an inch closer. "Well..it always bothered me that you would never get on top."

I gasped. Did he just really go there.

"It really bothered me that you would never let me on top." I replied.

Stefan nodded. "Well I like to be in control."

I chuckled. "Well we all know thats the truth." I shook my head. "You are such a dick."

Stefan laughed. "And you are annoying."

"You are arrogant."

"You never do what you are told..and when you do..you screw it up." Stefan replied."

All this banter was driving me crazy. The tension was all around us.

Stefan placed both arms to the side of me against the wall. "You know what never bothered me about you Elena."

I shook my head. "Can't wait to hear this."

Stefan moved closer. I felt his hot breath on my neck, as I heard him whisper. "The way your toes would curl everytime I would make you feel satisfied."

Stefan immediately kissed my bare shoulder, it was soft and warm against his lips.

"The way you would hold on to me..like it was our last day together." His hands went down my body.

"The way you would smile and giggle everytime I would do this."

He went up and down my neck to my ear giving it a little nibble, and sexually kissing my neck

Stefan went for my trembling lips and I turned my head.

"I shouldn't have let you do that.. I won't let you again. I want to go home now."

Stefan nodded. "I would never hurt you intentionally Elena."

I closed my eyes and when I opened them..Stefan was gone.

**REVIEWS. REVIEWS. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. SHOULD IT BE ELENA AND STEFAN OR ELENA AND DAMON. LET ME KNOW. ILL WORK IT.**


	2. Chapter 2

Stefan was lounging in the arm chair, he held on tightly to the glass of whiskey in his hands. His mind was consumed of Elena and the moments they spent together. He never thought Elena would want to do that to herself. But could he blame her? He wanted her safe..He was compelled to keep her safe, but he would of done that without the compulsion. He would save her from anything, but could her save her from herself?

He blinked sleepily and then flashed a dazzling smile as Damon came through the doorway and went straight to the bar.

"Well hello brother...drowning in your sorrows? Have you realized you have lost Elena?" Damon poured himself a drink, smirking. He loved messing with Damon.

Stefan chuckled. "I asked you to do one simple thing Damon, I mean I know it can be difficult sometimes but I figured you could handle it."

Damon turned to Stefan. "Did you feed off a drunk girl..what are you talking about?"

Stefan got up and walked over to Damon, he took one more sip of his drink and threw it over his head, hitting the wall, glass flew everywhere.

"PROTECT ELENA!" Stefan screamed.

"I do." Damon responed. "Trust me, she's safe, always. Especially with me."

Stefan nodded and smiled. "Really? Is that why she is coming over here with a gun and wanting to kill herself? Where did she even get a gun?"

Damon couldn't believe this. "Well brother..it's because you have drove her to that point...I'm sure with Elena dead..that ruins your boy Klaus and his hybrid plan...nice..I'm sure you came through right...she still live and kicking?"

Stefan shook his head. "This isn't a joke Damon."

"Isn't it? Why do you care Stefan? I mean Elena dies..and you are free to go..we kill Klaus..all is good again..."

Stefan crossed his arms and laughed. "You know..I thought Elena would of figured it out by now..it's so easy being mean to her, but you? Fooling you? It's a childs game..so easy."

"I don't understand." Damon responded

Stefan threw his hands up. He wanted to give up. "My point exactly."

Damon flashed a smile and came over closer to Stefan. "Is someone up for an Emmy?"

Stefan looked Damon up and down."Keep your mouth shut about this."

Stefan went to walk around Damon, but Damon grabbed his arm. "Why don't you just tell her?"

Stefan shook his head. "No."

"Come on Stefan..this is killing her..do you know she cries herself to sleep everynight?"

Stefan nodded. "Of course I do..I'm there watching her..wishing I could take it away."

"So why don't you?"

"Are you retarded?" Stefan asked.."I tell Elena..Klaus finds out, I've been lying and he will do the one thing he knows that will kill me."

Damon nodded.

"Just keep her safe..don't let her do anything stupid."

Damon laughed. "Well you are not going to like what she is doing tonight."

Stefan looked at Damon..wanting answers.


	3. Chapter 3

I stood against the wall motionless. I tried to replay the moments I spent with Stefan, trying to understand what had happened to try to think what would of happened if I didn't stop him, but he let me stop him.

I looked out my bathroom window..it was dark. Only a few hours went by since she saw Stefan, since he vanished.

I looked in the mirror one last time, and brushed my dress down. I was wearing a light pink dress that had a unique gold and silver asymmeterical strap and a palyful tiered chiffon skirt with a whimsical ruffle hemline. It was a dress that I would of worn for Stefan.

I was very nervous about tonight..but I owed it to myself and I did promise Bonnie, she said it would be good for me and thats what I needed..something good.

I wanted one night of normal..one night without vampires.

I went out of my bathroom and into the bedroom, and stopped in my tracks, a gasp escaped me as I put my hand to my chest.

Damon was laying on top of my bad and Stefan was in my dresser going through my underwear drawer. What the hell?

Stefan brought up a pair of black lace panties. "How come you have never worn these before?"

I quickly rushed over there, taking the underwear out of his hand and putting the underwear back in the drawer slamming it shut.

"It's hot." Stefan finished.

I rolled my eyes. I turned to Damon wanting an explanantion.

"Hello Princess. Looking gorgeous as always."

"Damon...?" My voice was slow and hesitant,

Damon quickly got up and came up to me. "Yes, angel. Have I called you 'angel' before? If not, it was purely an oversight."

"What are you doing here?" I turned to Stefan. "Especially you.."

Stefan put his hands to his chest. "Ouch..she comes out swinging."

I shook my head.."Whatever. I need you guys to leave. I have plans tonight."

Damon smiled. "Would these plans include...killing yourself? Because I;m sure there is razorz in the bathroom."

My heart sank as I turned to Stefan. "How could you tell him?"

"I wasn't aware that I cared what you wanted."

Elena turned to Damon..."I'm fine Damon"

"I'd say." Stefan said behind me.

I closed my eyes. "Whatever."

Damon put his hands on my shoulders, I opened my eyes and looked at him. "Elena..we need to talk about this."

I shook my head. "No..you know I have a date tonight..and he is going to be here any minute now so I would I appreciate it if both of you would use your creepy vampire speed and leave."

Stefan flashed in front of me.."I'm sorry, I think I may of misunderstood...you have a what?"

I narrowed my eyes. "A date..boy takes girl out..girl has good time and guess whats the best part? boy is not a vampire."

Stefan chuckled.."Unless...Vampire kills boy."

Elena shrugged. "Whatever Stefan..I'm not your problem anymore so run along and find someone else to annoy."

I went past hima nd he grabbed my arm, not roughly but gently.."You were never my problem."

I looked at my arm. "Let go of me." I said quietly.

Stefan let go of my arm.

I turned to Damon.

"How do I look?"

Damon smiled as he looked at me and looked at Stefan. "Beautiful. Have a good time and if you need anything call me."

I smiled and nodded and started to open up my bedroom door, I opened the door but it was slammed shut by Stefan.

I turned around.."What?"

"Do you actually think in that small minded head of yours that I'm actually going to let you go?" Stefan looked down at my dress. "And what is this? What are you wearing?"

I smiled. "It's a dress Stefan."

"Says who? It looks like something you would wear to bed."

I shrugged. I wanted to hurt him, the way he would hurt me.

"Who knows maybe thats where I'll end up..his bed."

Stefan chuckled.."Well Elena..if thats what you want you just say the word, Damon can leave..We both know I can get the job done."

I shook my head. "You are disgusting."

Stefan smiled.."Okay..you can go. Ill be watching the whole time...and I will kill him if does something that I don't like."

I rolled my eyes.."Whatever Stefan..Do what you want. I don't care."

All of a sudden there was a honk outside. Stefan looked at the window then back at me. "Did your date just honk the horn?"

I was about to respond when Stefan grabbed my hand and started pulling me with him down the stairs, with Damon following.

"Come on" Stefan said, dragging me to the front door.

"Stefan..What are you doing?" I asked. Scared.

Stefan opened up the door and yelled out.

"Hey Dick! Come knock on the door." Stefan slammed the door shut and then turned to me.

"Stefan.." My voice was pleading. 

"Relax Elena..I'm not going to kill him..at least not in front of you..even after everything you have been through..you are still an innocent little girl."

I didn't know how to take that but I didn't have time to think..there was a knock at the door.

I looked over at Damon who was sitting at the bottom of the stairs..he didn't seem worried or concerned.

Stefan opened the door and his expression said it all. He wasn't expecting this..It was Matt.

Stefan looked at me ."You are kidding right?"

I smiled and shook my head.

I looked at Matt.."Are you ready?"

Matt smiled.."Yes I am..Wow. Elena. You look amazing."

"Thank-you." I replied to him, grabbing my coat.

Stefan stood in my way as I was walking out the door. "Where you taking her?"

I looked at Matt then to Stefan.

"Tyler is having a party at the mansion..should be fun."

I nodded.."It will be."

Stefan smiled.." Well remember Matt..Elena is a lightweight..a couple of drinks and she's an easy lay."

I looked at Stefan. Couldn't believe this. That he would say that.

Matt smiled as he took my hand.."Thanks for the tip..maybe she needed the drinks for you but thats not the case with me."

I wanted a hole.

"Oooh. Shit." I heard Damon say.

Stefan got closer to Matt.."Do you have any idea what I can do to you."

I got in between them as fast as I could, looking up at Stefan.

"Stop." I said.

Stefan looked down at me. "I'll be around." Stefan started to walk out the door and then turned abruptly around. "Don't forget to fasten your condom...I mean seatbelt." Stefan laughed as he was out of sight in seconds.

Sooooo. Reviews please..What happens on the date?


	4. Chapter 4

I was sitting on the couch, people were surrounding the livingroom, I recongnized a few of them from school, but I really paying them no mind. 4 shots of tequila, 2 beers, and 3 cranberry vodkas later, I was feeling pretty good. I wasn't drunk...or maybe I was...but not drunk enough to kiss Matt who has been trying all night but my mind always drifted to Stefan.

I didn't want to kill myself..even with Stefan being the ripper he is still in my life, and a life without him is no life at all..I still had hope. Did that make me stupid? Was I living in some fantasy, that he was going to come back to me.

In my room when I told him I was going to go on a date, it hurt me. I never thought I would be with anyone else but Stefan. I didn't even want to be here. I could call Damon to get me, he would be here ina flash...my heart wanted to call Stefan..He is the first person I think of when I need someone. He had always been there for me, but would he be here for me now?

I shook my head at the thought. Matt brought me back from my thoughts when he sat back down next to me and handed me a drink.

I took it and smiled.. "What's this?"

Matt smiled.. "Another cranberry vodka."

I nodded. "Yum" As I finshed the drink..

I was to the point where I wanted to call Damon and come get me. Matt and I sat on the couch, not saying a word just watching people and their drunkenness. We would laugh every now and then. Twenty minutes passed and it was time for me to go. I was tired and feeling sick.

I got up.."I'm going to go to the restroom...and no I don't need an escort."

I was stumbling through the house..I reached the stairs, I pulled my phone out of my purse.

I held onto the wall as I walked up the stairs, now I was feeling it; everything felt like it was spinning adn getting dark.

I got to the bathroom and shut the door, I stood at the sink my hands pressed against the counter, trying to keep my balance..I didn't feel right, I've been drunk too many times at parties. This wasn't drunk..Matt wouldn't of put something in my drink would he?

I couldn't be here anymore. I needed to get out of here. I had my phone in my hand. My hands were shaking and everything was still spinning. I didn't have time to go through my contacts. My eyes wouldn't adjust to anything.

I pressed one on my speed dial and het send..

****SORRY SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER..WHO IS NUMBER ONE ELENAS SPEED DIAL? REVIEWS PLEASE


	5. Chapter 5

Cautiosly I watched the door or at least I trid to, everything was blurrly and unsettling. My hands were trembling as I heard the phone ring in my ear, it was answered on the first ring. The voice that came on the other end, it relieved me. It soothed me.

"Elena." Stefan said, his voice sounding careless.

I closed my eyes, I felt my lips trembling as my voice was shakey.

"Stef-an." I whispered.

I was crying, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked. His voice was firm.

I hated that I had to console in him..to ask for his help. I never changed my speed dial.

My words were slurred.

"Someth-ing is wrong-. Stefan please...everything is spinning. I think-I think-Matt put something in my drink..."

"Where are you? I'm coming."

I was breathing heavily.."I'm in the bathroom-Stefan I can't keep my eyes open anymore."

I heard Stefan shuflfing or running, I didn't know I couldn't make it out.

"Elena listen to me...don't fall asleep..lock the door..please don't fall asleep. Promise me you won't fall asleep."

I was sliding against the wall, sitting down. "Uh-huh." I replied, trying to hold onto his voice.

"Elena!" I heard Stefan scream but I didn't have the strength to respond.

The bathroom door opened, and I was picked up by the waist, arms wrapped around me. It was arms that I recongnized but arms that I didn't want.

"Come on Elena..lets get you to bed." Matt said whispering into my ear.

"What diiid yoouu dooo." I asked slurring.

"I just wanted you to relax Lena-it will be fun."

"No..." I replied..

"You don't mean that.."Matt said touching my hair.

"Stefan will kill you." I put all my strength into that statement.

Where was Stefan? Was he not coming?

"Well we can't say she didn't warn you." I heard Stefans voice..It was angry..It was loud.

I opened my eyes..it was still a blur, but I still could make out Stefan. He was walking slowly towards me. He looked right at Matt.

Stefan locked eyes with Matt. "Let..her...go." Stefan spoke slowly.

Matt handed me to Stefan, and with one swift movement Stefan picked me up, his arms holding me, my head instantly rested on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry man." Matt said to Stefan.

Stefan chuckled.."That is still not going to save you...I'll be back..soon."

Darkness took over me and I fell asleep in Stefans arms.


	6. Chapter 6

I felt like I was dreaming. I knew I was safe, I felt it. Even though Stefan was the ripper now, I still felt safe with him, safer then I have ever been.

Stefan opened the door to the boarding house, and stepped inside with me, Stefan gently placed my feet on the ground and held me steady. I swayed back in forth, I felt one arm go around my waist and the other he brought up to my face. His hand stroked my cheek.

My eyes were closed.

"Elena." Stefan called to me.

I opened my eyes and Stefan stood in front of me. His eyes pirecing through mine. His eyes were full of hate but full of worry.

"What's wrong with her?" Daomn asked as he came down the stairs.

Stefans hands went around my neck, his touch felt amazing to me. It was a comfort touch.

"Matt put a drug in her drink..she's going to be fine..He didn't put enough in there to make her completely pass out but enough to make her groggy."

Damon came over. "Excuse me?...oh... He's dead."

"No." I managed to say.

"This is not up for discussion Elena." Stefan replied to me, still holding me.

I closed my eyes and put my hands to my head. "Ugh..You guys suck. My head hurts."

"Are you still drunk?" Stefan looked at me strangely then smirked.

I opened my eyes and looked affronted at the suggestion that I was drunk. "Am not Stefan, you stupid vampire…guy."

"Oh you wound me with your mighty words,"

I didn't feel good. I could barely concentrate on a thought as I tried to. "I feel like I'm going to be sick." My voice was scratchy

Stefan picked me up and brought me up the stairs. "If you puke on me..I will have to bite you." Stefan said to me, holding me tightly.

"We both know you would enjoy it too much." I replied.

My stomach lurched and Stefan quickly made his way to his bathroom, and brough me down on my knees, and I heaved into the toilet.

Stefan held my hair back as everything came up. I pulled back and flushed the toilet. I went to lay down on the floor, but Stefan brought me up again.

I looked at him. "Why are you helping me?" I asked.

Stefan looked at me for a few seconds before responding. "Because I've been compelled to."

"That's the only reason? You don't feel anything for me?" I asked. My heart secretly breaking.

"Elena now is not the time to talk about this..What I would like is for you to take a shower and get into bed."

I rolled my eyes as I pulled my dress over my head revealing my baby pink lace bra and panties. Stefan stood there looking at me, his mouth hanging open.

"What?" I asked. "It's not like you haven't seen this before."

I turned on the shower, steam instantly filled the bathroom. I looked at Stefan as I began to take off my bra and my panties. I had other plans..I wasn't sleepy. I wanted him to feel something..anything..I didn't want him to kill Matt...

Stefan turned to leave. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm going to give you some privacy." Stefan replied.

"But what if I slip and fall? I'm still feeling a bit dizzy Stefan...What would Klaus say about all this?"

Stefan chuckled. "You think you're cute don't you?"

"I know I am."

I got into the shower, I knew Stefan was looking at me through the clear glass. The water felt incredible on my body and the thought of Stefan looking at me made it all better.

I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. I was standing on the bath mat completely naked and dripping of water. I looked at Stefan. "Can you get me a towel."

"You're beautiful." Stefan answered.

He was looking into my eyes, I could get lost in his eyes.

Stefan walked over to me slowly, Stefan brought his hands to my waist. His hands on my silk, wet body.

"I want to kiss you." Stefan whispered right at the portal of my right ear, nibbling it. "Until you faint in my amrs."

My heart was racing. I knew he felt the shiver go through my body. My eyes got misty, half closing. I couldn't even remember the last time we kissed, the last time his lips were on mine.

"Yes." I said feeling breathless.

"I'm really taking advantage of you." He leaned down and kissed my neck gently.

I was his alone and we belonged just like this and I never wanted anything to change.

"After all you've been though." Stefan whispered.

He took hold of my arms, he could feel the warmth of me, the sweet softness of my body.

He wanted to hold me, he wanted to kiss me until I trembled. He wanted to make me melt and swoon and swoon with it. He kissed the top of my forehead, kissed me downward from there only avoiding my mouth, was he teasing me?

Stefan pulled back and stared at me for a moment and then fell into a kiss, and kissed me breathless. I was feeling dizzy but Stefan kept my balance.

There was no reason to think. I was melting in his arms, my hair under his stroking fingers.

I was his alone and we belonged just like this.


End file.
